


Highschool Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Ear Piercings, M/M, Musical Instruments, Piercings, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A smutty Frerard Fanfiction set in a highschool alternate universe. Frank has been having difficulty in keeping himself together in band class, and his teacher has certainly noticed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do a little thing where each chapter is written for both Gerard and Frank's points of view separately. Hope this doesn't get confusing at all, please tell me if it feels that way.

Frank's Point of View - Chapter One 

I arrive breathlessly at the door leading into the music hall where I am to have my weekly band class, and I'm late as usual. I take a minute to compose myself while I stand outside the large wooden doors, smoothing my hair down and hurriedly adjusting my worn rucksack comfortably across one shoulder. Once my breathing has slowed and my heart stops trying to smash its way out of my chest, I push open the heavy door in front of me.

 

"Ah, you finally decided to show up!", the sassy voice of my teacher instantly echoes around the spacious hall as I enter, attempting to put on a mask of confidence. I turn around and slowly shut the door behind me, feeling all of the other the eyes in the room boring holes into the back of my head. I spin back around and begin walking over to the stage at the far left-hand side of the room. I glance over at my band teacher, Mr. Way. My heart races again, my attempts to keep my heart under control proving utterly pointless. I watch as his perfect red hair falls delicately around his face, only tearing my eyes away from the wonderful view when his gaze lingers on my face for longer than I feel comfortable with. I've had to keep myself under control now in this class for months, and I really don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to cope. I begin walking faster, really wishing that teleportation exists so that I can be in my designated spot in an instant.  The other students begin to return their attention to their instruments as I grab my white electric guitar from where it's leaning against the far wall of the stage. I rapidly pull the strap over my shoulder and look over at Mr. Handsome standing in the middle of the room. He's checking his watch and tapping his foot absent-mindedly. He raises his head.

 

"Right, class. Sorry for that delay, but it seems everyone's here now. Let's hope we can all keep ourselves together today." he says, making eye contact with me upon saying that last part. I feel my heart plummet once again and scold myself inwardly.  
"As everyone else is warmed up now we may as well pick up from where we had to end it last time." I try with all my might to focus on the task at hand and stay in tune with everyone else in the room during the song, but simply cannot bring myself to avert my eyes from the teacher's perfect body. The way he moves around the room and nods along enthusiastically throughout the whole song causes my teenage hormones to fly, and I can already feel myself being turned on. I feel a sudden warm sensation begin to spread through my stomach, causing me to completely lose where I was on the guitar and drop out of the song entirely. I instantly feel my face flush with warmth as I feel myself being turned on further. Mr. Way brings his hand to his head,  brushing his long hair out of his eyes, and lets out a long sigh. All I hope is that he hasn't noticed anything. "Iero, what's going on? This has been happening more and more, recently. Stay behind after class, we need to talk" he says, his voice edged with something I can't quite explain.

I suddenly feel very anxious, yet unexplainably excited. Being directly addressed by him always makes me feel this way. I nod my head slowly, making eye contact with the man. His strong gaze suddenly feels very overwhelming and I look down at my guitar, fiddling absent-mindedly with a tuning peg.  
"Sorry again, everyone. Continue."

 

_Gerard's Point of View - Chapter One_

 

I stand silently in the middle of the large room, watching over my students as they finish a little warmup exercise with each of their instruments. I suddenly hear a click, followed by a creak, from my left. I glance over to find Frank Iero, one of the best (yet the most absent-minded and excitable) students of all of the classes I teach for band class.

  
"Ah, you finally decided to show up." I mutter, attempting to sound a little sarcastic. I watch as the teenager closes the door behind him and the way he pulls himself up taller when I address him (not that he could ever really appear tall). He walks over to the stage, all the while attempting to keep eye contact with me. He looks away suddenly and begins to walk faster. Once he reaches his guitar at the back of the stage I check my watch, gently tapping my foot in an attempt to remain patient. I raise my head and speak, voice echoing. 

  
"Right, class. Sorry for that delay, but it seems everyone's here now. Let's hope we can all keep ourselves together today." aiming those words at myself as much as anyone else. I glance over at Frank as I end my sentence, the incredibly handsome, younger boy seemingly studying my face. I think to myself again about how wrong it is to be finding one of my own students attractive in this way.

  
"As everyone else is warmed up now we may as well pick up from where we had to end it last time." The song picks up and I glance once again at Frank  as he hurriedly tries to play in time with the rest of the class. I watch him from the corner of my eye as he intensely stares down at his guitar. I realise he's been staring at me. I look away, pretending I haven't seen a thing, when I suddenly hear him drop out of the song altogether. Glancing over, I notice that his face has turned a slightly-alarming shade of red. I bring my hand up to my face and push away the uncooperative strands of wispy hair that are playing in my face and sigh softly.

"Iero, what's going on? This has been happening more and more recently. Stay behind after class, we need to talk." I watch as he slowly nods his head, a completely new look taking over his eyes that causes my stomach to dance a little. I curse inwardly and stare right at the younger boy, meeting his gaze. We stay like this for what feels like ten minutes but could only have been a couple of seconds. He eventually averts his eyes, turning his attention back to his guitar. As he absent-mindedly fiddles with a tuning peg, I say

  
"Sorry again, everyone. Continue."


	2. Isn't This Shit Illegal?!

Frank's _Point of View - Chapter Two_

It's the end of the lesson. The rest of the class traipses out of the hall in a flowing line,  tiredness etched into the faces of each individual due to it being the last lesson of Friday afternoon. I lean casually against the wall and pull a mask of confidence across my face in an attempt to cover up my rapidly-beating heart and my obviously shaking hands. As the last few students make their slow way out of the hall and the room is left bathed in an eerie silence, I glance over at Mr. Way in the very centre of the enormous hall, back at it with his foot tapping.

 

The door behind me clicks shut, signifying that all of the students have completely left. The red haired man begins to make his way over to me, stride gentle, yet purposeful and deliberate. I gulp, trying so hard to remain in control of my neutral expression. Once he reaches me, he leans towards me, allowing our eyes to meet on the same level. I fight the urge to look away, trying to steady my gaze. I feel the sensation in my stomach heighten and a tightening sensation occurs in my skinny jeans. I swing my school backpack casually in front of my legs in an attempt to hide any signs of my growing erection from my teacher.

  
"Is everything okay, Mr. Iero?", he says, his warm breath- smelling of fresh mint and sweetness- stroking my cheeks. I nod frantically, the distance Mr. Way has put between us causing me to suddenly feel very sexually tense.

  
"Is something stopping you from being able to focus?" he whispers slightly, a small smirk playing skilfully at the corners of his lips.  I suddenly can't control myself. I reach out gingerly and lightly brush my index finger down the side of his neck, my breathing hitching as I finally realise what I've just done. What the fuck am I doing, touching a teacher like this?!  Isn't this shit illegal? I impatiently push aside all my thoughts and finally allow myself to fully focus on the man in front of me. His eyes widen just a little as I run my finger down his neck, although I notice that they dilate, too.

Suddenly, he leans all the way into me and attaches his perfect lips to my chapped ones, kissing me with such passion that I almost forget to breathe and can't do anything except allow myself to be pushed backwards into the brick wall behind me. The sudden movement of being pushed into the wall causes me to drop my bag with an echoing thump. I gasp into the kiss, causing Mr. Way to pull away quickly and glance down. Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit! I think to myself. There's no escape from his sweeping, all-seeing gaze. He obviously sees the bulge in my skinny jeans, because he suddenly looks deep into my eyes and his mouth curls into the most sexy smirk I could ever imagine.

  
"Ah, now I see why it's been so difficult," he rasps, causing a shiver to run its electric fingertips down my warm spine. He moves in even closer to me, this time pressing his whole body into mine. He gently tilts my head to the left and begins sucking at my neck, somehow hitting the exact places that cause me to dissolve into nothing more than a pleasure-filled wreck. I accidentally let a load moan escape my lips, instantly feeling a wave of embarrassment overcome me.

  
"Oh, yes." my teacher growls huskily in response, moving from my neck onto my jaw, causing my eyes to roll back into my head a little due to the new sensation. Suddenly, he repositions his leg so that part of it is resting on my crotch and I let out a low whimper, simply wishing the older man would just fully rip off my clothes and fuck me here and now. Just the thought fills me with unexplainable pleasure.

  
"Oh, you like that?" he murmurs into my ear, sending a fresh shiver tumbling down my spine. I nod impatiently, trying to signal almost telepathically that I want him to touch me, to make me feel amazing. 

 

_Gerard's Point of View - Chapter Two_

 

Eventually, the door clicks to a close. I begin to make my way over to the younger man, a new spark obvious in his perfect eyes. Once I reach the spot in front of Frank, I lean in close, feel his frantic breathing on my face, and attempt to keep my eyes level with his. The younger man suddenly brings his hands out from behind his back and suspiciously moves his backpack in front of him. I push the thought aside.

  
"Is everything okay, Mr Iero?" I begin.  This earns frantic nodding from the man in front of me.

  
"Is something stopping you from being able to focus?" I continue, ending my sentence with a smirk. To my immense surprise, Frank suddenly reaches out and runs his index finger down the side of my neck, his breathing hitching, and I know this is all he's wanted all along. I can almost see the thoughts and emotions flying around inside his pretty little head. I lean in and attach my lips to his, the roughness of his lips causing me to feel suddenly very excited. I feel Frank hold his breath before he kisses me back, obviously a little unsure of exactly what to do. I push against him a little harder, wanting to get him up against something so I have a little more control. This movement seems to catch him off guard and he drops his rucksack with a loud thump before gasping in surprise. I pull away from the kiss, suddenly eager. I glance down out of curiosity and find a bulge forming in the skinny jeans of the younger man, and I can't help but smile, my heart racing. I'm getting hard myself, now.

  
"Ah, now I see why it's been so... difficult," I rasp, pressing my body further into his. I gently tilt Frank's head until I find a suitable place for me to get to work at. I instantly begin sucking at his neck. It's apparent that I'm finding the right spots because he suddenly lets out a loud moan that causes my growing erection to throb.

  
"So hot." I whisper, moving from Frank's neck to his jaw. I watch as his eyes roll back into his head a little and he holds back a moan. All I want now is to hear those echoing sounds escape that mouth again and again for eternity. I reposition my leg so it's lightly brushing Frank's crotch area, causing him to emit a low, lust-filled moan, his desire obvious in his tone. I get the sudden urge to just rip off both of our clothes there and then, but try to control myself in front of the younger man.

  
"Oh, you like that?" I murmur into Frank's ear, causing him to nod with impatience. I find I can't handle it any longer. Reaching down, I firmly grasp Frank's crotch, causing a shocked mumble of a moan to escape his lips before his eyes dart to meet mine, pleasure evident in his eyes. I continue to grasp his dick as his breathing becomes increasingly heavy. Finally, he spills. 

  
"Mr Way, I... Fuck, Gerard!"

  
My own dick throbs at his words.

  
"You, what?" I whisper teasingly into his ear. "I see you know my name, too." I continue with a lip bite.   
He squeezes my arms tightly with his strong hands and says, much louder this time and with an edge of confidence, begs,

"Fuck me, please!"

  
My eyes roam to his dick, which is now threatening to break free from the confines of his trousers by the looks of it.

  
"Happy to oblige!" I smirk, before pulling my own shirt off over my head and throwing it to the floor. I see the younger boy's eyes widen as they greedily scour my shirtless body. His breathing hitches as I brush my hand lightly against his cock as I drop my hands to the bottom of his shirt. I pull his shirt off over his head and throw it onto the floor. Leaning forward again, I push his head gently into the wall behind him and kiss him forcefully.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come soon!


End file.
